


Going to the Chapel

by xgoingdownx



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgoingdownx/pseuds/xgoingdownx
Summary: just a bit of wedding fluff about getting married to our boy Roger Taylor!





	Going to the Chapel

Roger always said he never wanted to get married. He thought it was nothing but a way to get government involved in your personal life, and he wasn’t into the idea of that. In light of that, you were caught completely off guard when he decided to propose while on an impromptu holiday to Paris. Your hotel balcony had the perfect view of the city and at night it was downright romantic. He had the whole thing planned, of course, he was good at being sneaky like that. 

Your wedding day had finally approached and despite being excited you couldn’t help but also be a tiny bit anxious. Roger would have been fine with going to the courthouse if he was honest, and you would have been as well had it not been for your parents. They didn’t want to settle for something so small and impersonal, especially since you were marrying a celebrity.

You eventually convinced them to allow a small chapel wedding with a reception at the house you and Roger shared. It would be larger than just the two required witnesses, but small enough to hopefully keep people away from you. You chose a local venue close to home to keep travel to a minimum, wanting to attract as little attention as possible. You invited only your closest friends and family and kept your wedding party to six people in total. Of course, Roger had Freddie, Brian, and John as his groomsmen while you had three of your own friends as your bridesmaids. 

The morning of the wedding was peaceful; the calm before the storm as you had heard. You knew weddings to be chaotic no matter how well things were planned out, but you had hopes that yours would go smoothly. You and your bridesmaids got ready at your house while Roger and the guys prepared at the chapel. Soft pastel hues were the theme for the wedding party, the girls in long flowy dresses to match your own sleek lace gown and delicate flower crown. You wanted a classic look for the groomsmen so the guys wore simple black suits and ties to match your colors.

Your mother fussed over you all morning as everyone got dressed and fixed their hair and makeup. You were beginning to think she cared more about the wedding than you did, to be honest, and in some aspects, you were probably right. All she could think about was that if you were going to be in the gossip rags the next morning you needed to look your best when all you cared about was looking good for Roger. 

In the meantime Roger was busy pacing around small room adjoining the main hall, becoming increasingly more nervous. He wasn’t one to let anxiety get to him often, especially not stage fright, but something about the whole event had him on edge. He wasn’t regretting his decision, more like he was scared to let an audience of people know how he truly felt about you. Something about a crowd watching as the pair of you exchanged vows had him gnawing at his cuticles anxiously. 

“Cold feet?” John spoke up, noticing his friend’s behavior. 

“Hmm? No, no, just nervous.” Roger’s reply was short, his mind obviously elsewhere.

Everyone just nodded, though they felt it strange for him to admit to his nerves. 

People slowly started to arrive at the venue until it was nearly packed full. Roger took his place up at the front of the room, chewing on his lip and shifting his feet every so often. His heart was racing as the music started up and the bridal party made their way down the aisle. Everyone seemed to walk at an agonizingly slow pace, that is until the flower girl and ring bearer bolted down the aisle as if they were having a foot race. 

The wedding march started up, prompting everyone to get on their feet and turn towards the doors, looking for you to appear. Roger was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation, wringing his hands behind his back while craning his neck to see around the crowd. Freddie clapped a reassuring hand on his shoulder as you stepped into view, your arm linked with your father’s, taking the same pace as the rest of the wedding party had done before you.

A wide grin spread across Roger’s face as he saw you in your entirety. Your lace dress clung to you in all the right places, but was still as loose and flowing as your own free spirit. The crown of baby's breath and greenery around your head made you look like an angel sent to Earth with the flowers as your halo. You wore very little makeup, letting your natural beauty take the spotlight. Roger didn’t think you could possibly be any more gorgeous than you were at that moment as you stood right in front of him. 

He could feel his eyes water as a tear rolled down your own cheek. He brought a hand up to stop it, swiping his thumb across your skin. He instinctively took your hands in his, squeezing them reassuringly. The officiant began speaking but all the pair of you heard was muffled noise as you kept eye contact with each other. You hadn’t wanted to write your own vows due to nerves and fear of crying, so you exchanged traditional ones instead while placing your plain rings on each other’s fingers. 

“You may now kiss the bride,” the words prompted Roger to bring his hands to your face, pulling you into a tender kiss. 

You rested your forehead against his momentarily before turning to the now standing crowd and walking down the aisle together as the officiant announced the two of you as husband and wife. The bridal party followed your lead as you stepped outside and into Roger’s Rolls Royce. The rest of the group got in their respective cars and headed to your house. 

Roger held onto your hand the whole drive over to your house, occasionally raising it to his lips and kissing your fingers. He hadn’t been able to stop gushing over how gorgeous you looked, and honestly how he couldn’t wait until everything was over so he had you all to himself. You could barely keep yourself from sliding as close to him as possible across the bench seat while giggling about how you’d be able to call him “husband” now. 

You had hired people to decorate and cater the party and for once you were thankful for assistants that were willing to stay behind and watch over everything while everyone else was at the wedding. When you arrived you both immediately grabbed glasses of champagne, wanting to start the party early. As the guests arrived you greeted them at the door until it was time to eat dinner. The caterers shuffled around the tables that had been set up in your spacious back garden while you practically inhaled the food in front of you. 

The time came for your first dance as husband and wife, something you had been looking forward to for the better part of the afternoon. The sun was beginning to set, casting the most beautiful shades of purple, orange, and yellow hues onto the pair of you as you made your way to the makeshift dance floor. It had been agreed that Freddie would sing for the dance, deciding on a somewhat shortened version of “You Take My Breath Away”. All eyes were on the two of you but neither you nor he noticed anything but each other the whole time. When the song ended you were still so entranced you almost forgot to break away to continue the party.

Roger wouldn’t leave your side the rest of the evening and he couldn’t keep his hands off of you, either. Mostly it was just his hand on the small of your back or around your waist, but every so often he’d slide it over your ass and squeeze it when he thought no one was looking. You had to admit seeing him dressed up made you wish the night would go by faster as well. You almost regretted having the party at your own home, not wanting to kick anyone out but also wishing you could sneak away with Roger like teenagers skipping school.

The night was full of dancing and singing, something you were sure your neighbors would complain about the next morning, but at that moment you didn’t care. The party dwindled as the night grew later, but you knew your closest friends would want to keep going into the early hours of the morning.

As the majority of the crowd left and the staff that had been hired for the party packed up you, Roger, and the rest of the bridal party made your way back inside to settle in the living room with the remainder of the alcohol. After being up early and constantly moving throughout the day everyone seemed to be content with sitting around and chatting over drinks. 

Around two in the morning everyone had finally left to return to their own homes. You and Roger were absolutely spent from the hectic day, and despite how much the two of you wanted to get to bed for anything but sleeping earlier, now that was all you could think about. You had barely gotten undressed before collapsing into bed, your eyes drifting closed to the sound of Roger’s soft snores next to you. 

Though you had already been living together for a while now something felt different that night. There was something special about being able to say you woke up to your fiance but went to bed with your husband. You hoped the feeling would never go away even as years went by and you grew older together.


End file.
